LoveSlave
by adorathao
Summary: A book that brings out a love-slave, unbelievable right? Well my friend Boton's found this book that does just that. Well, I don't believe it one bit, but i sort of wonder, maybe she's right, what if this dude is actually real? Kurkag


TNT: Hello everyone! I'm writing something entirely new now, and I apologize since this is one of my many multiple chapter fics! *__*;;;;;; I hope you continue to read though, and please enjoy!

!!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

"Honey, you need to get laid, soon."

Kagome Higurashi flinched at Boton's poorly muted voice in the small café where they sat, finishing up their lunch of black beans, rice and sushi. Unfortunately for her, Boton's voice held a lovely octave that could carry plainly through a typhoon. And it was followed by a sudden hush in the crowded dining room.

Glancing at the nearby tables, Kagome noticed that the men had completely stopped talking and turned to stare at the two of them with a lot more interest than she really cared for.

_Ah jeez! Why won't Boton ever learn to keep her voice down?! Worse, what's she going to do next, strip naked and dance on the tabletops while singing…?_

_Again?_

For what felt like the millionth time since they had first met, Kagome sincerely wished that Boton _could_ get embarrassed, but it was Boton, those kinds of wishes went unheard. But her flamboyant, often extravagant pal didn't know the meaning of the word. Kagome covered her burning face with her hands and did her best to ignore the curious onlookers. And urge to slink beneath the table until the place was closed, was followed by an even greater urge to kick her companion that consumed her.

"Why don't you speak a little louder Boton?" Kagome hissed at her. "I don't think the guys in Brazil were able to hear that."

"Oh, I don't know about that," the gorgeous brown haired waiter teased as he stopped by their table. "They're probably headed here as we speak."

The burning in her cheeks intensified as the obviously college aged waiter gave her a devilish grin and wink. "IS there anything else I can get you ladies?" he questioned, and then looked quite pointedly at Kagome. "Or more precisely, is there anything _I_ can do for _you_ miss?"

_How about a noose to put my head in or better yet, a stick to beat Boton into mush with?_

"We're okay," Kagome said, her cheeks threatening to burst into flames. She was _seriously_ going to murder something for this, or better yet, Boton. "We just need our bill."

"All right then, "he said, pulling their ticket off and scribbling across the top of the paper. He set it down in front of Kagome. "Just give me a call if I can be of any further service."

Reaching out, she took the bill. It was only after he left that Kagome noticed that he had scribbled down his name, Go, and his phone number and address. Boton took one look at it and burst into giggles.

"Just you wait," Kagome threatened playfully as she suppressed a smile. Quickly, she totaled her portion of the food on her palm pilot. "I will get you back for this, _dearly._" Ignoring her threat, Boton reached into her beaded bag for her money. "Yeah, yeah, so you say. If I were you, I'd hand on to that number. He's acute little thing, that waiter that is..."

"_Young_ thing," Kagome corrected. And I think I'll pass at that. The last thing I really need is to be locked up for contributing to the delinquency of a minor." Boton took a quick look over to where the waiter leaned against the bar with one hip.

"Yeah, but Mr. Shun Oguri look alike over there might be worth it. I wonder, does he have an older brother?"

"I wonder how much Hiei would pay to know his wife spent her entire lunch hour ogling a kid?"

Boton snorted playfully as she placed her money on the table. "I'm not ogling him for myself. I'm ogling him for you seeing how you can't ogle anything. And it was your sex life we were discussing.

"Well my sex life is all spick and spam, and not the business of the people in the restaurant. Tossing her money beside Boton's, Kagome grabbed the last bite of sushi and headed for the door.

"Aww, don't be mad Kagome," Boton said following her out into the busy crown of tourists and regulars thronging the Tokyo Time Square. A lone saxophone played jazz above a symphony of voices, horses, car engines, and mosquitoes as another wave of summer heat sprawled over them. Trying her best to ignore air so thick that it was hard to inhale, she managed to wind her way through the crown and vendors' booths that were set in front of the wrought iron fence surrounding the square.

"You know it's true," Boton pointed out as she caught up to her. "I mean goodness, Kagome it's been what, two years?"

"Four," she said absently, "But who's counting?" Eight onlookers looked at the two curiously. Oblivious as usual to the attention they always managed to collect, Boton continued without pausing. "Don't tell me that you've forgotten this is the Age of Electronics I mean, really, do any of your patients know how long you're gone without sex, or an orgasm?"

Kagome swallowed her sushi and gave Boton her worst glare that she could muster. Did Boton intend to shout it out for every human and every horse for the matter, in the Time's Spare to hear? "Keep your voice down," she hissed, then added a bit dryly, " I don't think it's the business of my patients whether or not I'm a born again virgin. And as for your "Age of Electronics", I really don't want to get personal with something that comes with a warning label and batteries."

Boton snorted at that. "Yeah, well, to hear you talk, most men should come with warning labels." She lifted dainty hands with her next statement. "**Attention, please, Psycho Alert. Me, he-man, am prone to nasty mood swings, lengthy pouts and possesses the ability to tell a woman the truth about her weight, age, height, and looks without warning."** Kagome laughed at that. She'd rattled off that exact same spiel about men who needed warning labels countless times before.

"Ah, I see, -Talk," Boton said imitating Kagome. "You just sit there and listen to them spout off all they intimate details of their sexual encounters while you live like a lifetime member of Virgins R Us club." Quitting the imitation, she added, "I can't believe after all the stuff you've heard in your sessions that none of it was ever gotten your hormones revved."

Kagome sighed and gave Boton a droll look. "Yeah well I'm a sex therapist. IT wouldn't do my patients much good for me to have la petite mort while they're in the middle of spewing out their problems. I mean really, Boton, I'd lose my license."

"Well, I don't see how you can give them advice when you won't go anywhere near a man or his crotch."

Grimacing, Kagome led her complaining friend back to the other side of the square, across from the Tourist Information Center where Boton's tarot card and palm reading stand was set up. When they finally reached the small card table complete with its own glass call draped by purple cloth, she sighed. "You know, I would date if I ever find a man worth dressing up for. But most tend to be such a waste of time that I'd rather sit at home and watch reruns of Roruni Kenshin, now there's a man."'

Boton gave her one of her neko faces. "What was wrong with Yuki?"

"Detached playboy."

"Rui?"

"His fondness for mining nose gold, even when it wasn't there. Especially during dinner, a real horror show and meal together," Kagome explained giving a shiver.

"Gin?"

Kagome looked up at her. Boton threw her hands up in mercy. "Okay, so maybe he did have a little teeny bit of a gambling problem. But then, everyone needs a hobby."

The look became a glare.

"Hey Madam Boton, you back from lunch?" Keiko leaned out to ask from her pottery stand. She was the same age but had fluffy brown hair cut short. Keiko wore clothes that reminded Kagome of a nymph. Her costume today was a wispy white skirt that would have been obscene and out of place if not for the pale pink leotard beneath it and a pretty peasant blouse.

"Yeah, I'm back," Boton announced as she knelt to unlock the doors on her metal wheeled cart that she secured every morning to the wrought iron gate with a bicycle chain. "Did I get any interest while I was gone?"

"A couple of guys took you business card and said they'd be back after they ate."

"Thanks." Boton placed her purse inside the cart, then pulled out eh dark blue cigar box she used to hold her money, tarot cards, and a thin and humongous brown leather book that Kagome had never seen there before. Boton put on her large brimmed straw hat and turned and stood.

Moving to stand beside her, Boton forced the book into Kagome's somewhat reluctant hands and thumbed through it. Kagome did her best not to drop it.

"I found this in that old bookstore by the trash, IT was covered in a mountain of dust and I was trying to find this book on psychometry when I came across if and voila!" Boton pointed triumphantly at the page.

Kagome looked down at the picture and gaped. Never had she seen such a thing.

The man in the picture was riveting, and the details were absolutely shocking to look at. If not for the deep impression marks on the page where it wad been drawn, she would have sworn it was an actually photo of some ancient sculpture.

No, a god, real men didn't every look that good.

Standing in full naked glory, she blushed at that, the man oozed power, authority, and raw animal sexuality. His very her mouth dry, Kagome trailed her gaze over his muscles. She followed them over the indentation that divided his pectorals, down the washboard stomach that just begged for a woman's tough.

To his navel.

And then to his…

Well, no one had bothered to put a fig leaf _there_. And why should they? Who in their right mind would want to cover up such a _nice_ masculine package?

For that matter, who would need anything with batteries around with that in the house!

Blinking, she glanced up at Boton to see if she'd been affected the way she had. Though, if she had, Boton showed no clue. Damn, she was hallucinating. That was it! The spices from the beans had finally ranted up into her brain and turned it into crow food.

"Well, what do you think of him?"

Kagome shrugged pulling on a nonchalant face.

"Oh, c'mon Kagome, I'm telling you, this is the answer for you," Boton told her determinedly tapping the center of the book.

Kagome stared at her friend, thinking how original Madame Boton looked from behind her tarot cards with an arcane book in hand. At that moment, she could believe Boton was some sort of mystical gypsy. That was, if she believed in such things. "Okay," Kagome said giving in for a moment. "Quit stalling and tell me what the book and picture have to do with my sex life."

Boton's face became gravelly earnest. "That guy I showed you… Kurama… is a Greek/ Japanese love-slave to whom s completely controlled by and devoted to, whoever summons him."

Kagome couldn't help laughing out loud. She knew it was rude, but she couldn't help it. How in the world could a scholar believe in something so weird?!

"Don't laugh, I'm serious."

"I know you are, that's what makes this so funny." Clearing her throat, Kagome sobered. "Okay. What do I have to do? Strip off my clothes and dance by the lake at midnight?" the corners of her mouth began to light even when Boton began to growl. "You're right, I'd get sex all right, but I don't think it'd be from some gorgeous love-slave."

The book fell from the table.

Kagome jumped with a small shriek and scooted back. "You pushed that with your elbow didn't you?" Boton slowly shook her head back and forth, her eyes as wide as saucers. "Fess up Boton."

"I didn't do it," she denied, her face deadly serious. "I think you just offended him."

Kagome shook her head at that. Yeah, right, this was just like the time during college when Boton had talked her into using an Ouija board and Boton had made it say that Kagome would marry a Fox Demon by the time she was twenty five and have about a dozen kids. To this day Boton still refused to admit to moving the planchette.

And right now it was too hot to argue. "I need to get back to work. I have a three o'clock and I really don't want to get swept up in traffic." She stood up. "Are you still coming over tonight?

"Wouldn't miss it, I'll bring wine."

"All right then, see you at eight." Kagome paused long enough to add, "Tell Hiei I said hi and thanks for letting you come over for my birthday."

Boton watched her walk off and smiled. "Just wait until you see your birthday present," she whispered, picking the book up from where it had fallen. She wiped her hand on the leather cover to remove the grains of dirt. Opening it back up, Boton stared at the gorgeous picture and at eyes that were drawn in black and yet somehow gave the impression of a deep, leafy green. For once it would work, she was sure of it.

"You'll like her Kurama," she whispered to him as she trailed her finger over his perfect body. "But I should warn you, she'd try the patience of a saint, and getting inside her defenses will be as hard as breaching the walls of Troy. Still, I think if anyone can help her find herself, it's you."

Underneath her hand, she felt the book grow warm and instinctively knew it was his way of agreeing with her. Kagome thought her crazy for her beliefs, but being of gypsy blood made her understand more than Kagome, that there were certain things in life that defied explanation. Certain energies that ebbed and flowed uncheck, just waiting for someone to channel them.

And tonight was a full moon.

Placing the book back into the safety of her cart where she locked it up tight, she was certain that kami had placed that book in her hands. Since she was happy in her marriage of two years, she knew the book wasn't meant for her. It was only using her to get where it needed to go.

To Kagome.

Her smile grew wider. Yep, Kagome would definitely remember this birthday for the rest of her life.


End file.
